


exeunt omnes

by mosquiting



Category: If We Were Villains - M.L. Rio
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe - Different Ending, Angst, Depression, James is alive, James is so so fragile, M/M, Post-Jail Oliver, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, and fluff, antidepressants, in Polish, m is for talk about suicide attempts and murder
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosquiting/pseuds/mosquiting
Summary: Zdaję mi się, że widzę… gdzie? Przed oczyma duszy mojej.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kiedy przesuwasz linię czasową książki, żeby osiągnąć szczęśliwe (ha) zakończenie i nie czuć się tak okropnie za każdym razem, gdy musisz czytać to prawdziwe.
> 
> W tym uniwersum Oliverowi udaje się złapać Jamesa, tuż przed wyślizgnięciem mu się sprzed palców.
> 
> Muzyka: [Sleeping At Last - Mercury](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QBpG1G8YIFM)

Przez dziesięć ostatnich lat miałem wiele czasu do myślenia – o sobie, o Dellecher, o naszej siódemce, o Jamesie. Dniami zapełniałem sobie głowę czymś innym – pracą, podnoszeniem ciężarów, graniem w karty z innymi współwięźniami. Jednak gdy zapadała noc i na komendę gaszono światło w moim bloku – nie sposób było uciec od swoich myśli, nie dających spać i zatruwających każdą minutę bez snu naznaczonego twarzą Richarda. Nie opuścił mnie – ciągle tkwił gdzieś w zakamarku mojego mózgu, naigrywając się ze mnie i męcząc po nocach, jakby kara więzienia za jego śmierć nie była wystarczająca. W jakimś sensie było to prawdą – żadna cela nie będzie dostatecznie sprawiedliwa, żeby zmyć z nas grzechy tamtej upiornej nocy i odkrycia jeszcze gorszego poranka. Cała nasza szóstka będzie do końca swojego życia nosić ze sobą cząstkę Richarda, jak znamię Kaina, próbując unieść jego ciężar na swoich barkach.

Dziesięć lat. Byłem wolny. Kilkanaście razy zastanawiałem się, co zrobię, gdy wyjdę na zewnątrz, ale zawsze przed oczami stawał mi obraz Jamesa, który cztery lata temu po raz ostatni poprosił mnie bym pozwolił mu powiedzieć prawdę i kiedy odmówiłem, popatrzył na mnie ze swoim smutnym uśmiechem i pocałował moje ręce. Nie odwiedził mnie już więcej. Przez cztery następne lata codziennie budziłem się z nadzieją, że go zobaczę, ale on się nie pojawiał. Chciałem go znienawidzić, wyrzucić z mojej głowy. I czasami tak było – gniew obmywał mnie jak fala, rozbijał się o ściany mojego umysły, kreując niespotykany chaos w mojej głowie. A później nagle nastawała cisza, kiedy przypominałem sobie jeden z naszych dobrych momentów – trzy wcześniejsze lata, gdzie staliśmy ramię w ramię i byliśmy tak bardzo ślepi na to, co się dzieje między nami. Dopiero wtedy zdawałem sobie sprawę, o czym mówiła Gwendolyn, opisując nam miłość. Według niej była to walka kontrastów, gdzie nienawidzisz kogoś tak samo jak uwielbiasz, gdzie radość miesza się ze smutkiem, a pasja z pożądaniem.

Jej słowa przypomniały mi się, kiedy podniosłem głowę i spojrzałem na budynek stojący przede mną. Byłem na obrzeżach Berkley, trzydziestego pierwszego grudnia 2008 roku. Wokół mnie świat żegnał już od dobrych paru godzin ostatnie dwanaście miesięcy, grupki pijanych osób radośnie przemierzały ulice, próbując trafić do celu swojej podróży. Ja natomiast stałem jak wryty przed budynkiem, w którym mieszkał James Farrow, próbując zmusić się do zrobienia następnego kroku. Wychodząc z więzienia, spotykając się z Filippą, opowiadając prawdziwą historię Colborne’owi, chodząc po ścieżkach Dellecher, które kiedyś przemierzaliśmy całą siódemką – przez ten cały czas byłem pewny, że chcę go spotkać, porozmawiać z nim i może… może spróbować dopasować do siebie kawałki nas samych, żeby móc znów oddychać, jakbym był prawdziwie wolnym człowiekiem.  
_I jako człowiek rozdwojeń w działaniu,/ Stoję wahając się, co mam wprzód zacząć,/ I nic nie czynię_ – wymamrotałem do siebie, a potem wziąłem głęboki wdech na chwilę zamykając oczy. 

Jednak gdy zdecydowałem się w końcu ruszyć ze swojego miejsca, drzwi kamiennicy otworzyły się i wyszła z nich postać ubrana w ciemny płaszcz. James nigdy nie był wysoki – miałem nad nim kilka cali przewagi, jednak teraz wyglądał na jeszcze mniejszego. Przez sześć pierwszych lat mojej odsiadki widziałem, jak kurczy się w sobie, starzejąc się przedwcześnie. Teraz w jego jasnobrązowych włosach wyraźnie mogłem dostrzec srebrne nitki. Poruszał się wolno, tylko echo jego dawnej gracji, która tak mnie kiedyś zadziwiała, odbijało się w jego wyprostowanych plecach i sposobie stawiania stóp. Jakby był pustym odbicie samego siebie, zjawą, która rozpłynie się w zimnym powietrzu. Moje serce stanęło na jego widok, a potem zaczęło bić szaleńczym rytmem.

Biło tak głośno, że James musiał je dosłyszeć pomimo zgiełku świętujących ludzi i podniósł wzrok wprost na mnie, a dwie białe koperty wypadły mu z rąk na ulicę. Dokładnie cztery godziny i siedemnaście minut przed końcem starego roku czas zatrzymał się między nami na kilka wdechów i wydechów, głośnych niczym katedralne dzwony.  


Zdałem sobie sprawę, że stopy poniosły mnie niezdarnie w jego kierunku, dopiero kiedy usłyszałem moje imię na jego ustach. Stanąłem przed nim, nieograniczony przez patrzących na nas strażników, przez moje skute dłonie, przez przeznaczony na spotkania krótki czas. Wróciła do mnie ta pewność – moja przeszłość, moja teraźniejszość i możliwe, że moja przyszłość, stała przede mną, trzymając rękę na swoich ustach, w jej oczach ślady lat, które widziała, mimo iż jeszcze ich nie przeżyła.  


James: Powiedz mi, że nie zaczynam wariować i nie wymyśliłem sobie, że tu stoisz, proszę.

Ja: _Zdaję mi się, że widzę… gdzie? Przed oczyma duszy mojej_.

James zamknął oczy, a jego ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz. Kilka lat temu wyznał mi, że wyrzucił wszystkie dzieła Szekspira ze swojego mieszkania, że nie mógł znieść ich widoku. Ale Szekspir był też jego światem, w którym się zakochał i którym żył przez tyle lat. Mimo iż każde słowo przypominało mu, że stał się czarnym bohaterem swojego własnego życia, nie mógł ich ignorować. To była część jego życia, jego ‘ja’ i nie chciałem pozwolić, żeby to zaprzepaścił. Przez wiele lat przeklinałem te wersety. Próbowałem znienawidzić ich rytm, ciągle tkwiący w mojej głowie jak znajoma melodia, ale nie mogłem. Szekspir, Dellecher, nasza siódemka, ciche poranki w zamku, głośne imprezy o zmierzchu, James… James. To wszystko było ze sobą połączone i jeśli miałbym znienawidzić choć jedną część układanki, szybko rozprzestrzeniłoby się to na pozostałe elementy. A na to nie mogłem sobie pozwolić.

Ja: James.

James: Po prostu przestań. Nie chcę już tego słyszeć.

Uśmiechnąłem się. Nadal nie otwierał oczu, próbując się uspokoić, więc podszedłem bliżej. Czubki naszych butów stuknęły o siebie, a oddechy zmieszały się w zimnym powietrzu, tworząc białą mgłę poruszającą się ospale pomiędzy naszymi wargami. Byłem taki szczęśliwy, że go widzę, że mogę go mieć na wyciągnięcie ręki. I właśnie dlatego to zrobiłem. Moja dłoń powędrowała w kierunku jego odsłoniętej szyi. Jego skóra była tak jasna i cienka jak papier, jakby od miesięcy nie wychodził na zewnątrz. Zastanawiałem się przez chwilę czy właśnie tak nie było. 

James otworzył oczy i popatrzył wprost na mnie, kiedy tylko poczuł koniuszki moich palców na swoich skórze. Wziął głęboki oddech, wypuszczając go głośno kilka sekund później, a potem jakby jego nogi nie mogły go utrzymać, osunął się na mnie, zatapiając ręce w połach mojej rozpiętej kurtki. Musiałem go przytrzymać, owijając rękę wokół jego pasa, żeby nie upadł na ziemię. Przełknąłem ślinę, kiedy wyczułem żebra pod swoimi palcami. Ważył tak niewiele, że gdybym ścisnął mocniej mógłbym połamać jego kruche kości. 

James: Zostaniesz tutaj?

Jego oddech rozgrzewał skórę mojej szyi, łaskocząc mnie w brodę.

Ja: Jak długo będziesz chciał mnie tutaj mieć.

Jego śmiech zmieszał się z płaczem. W końcu jego ręce przesunęły się na moje plecy i objął mnie mocno, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że jestem tutaj, przed nim. Jakbym miał zniknąć jak mrzonka, gdzieś pośród mroźnego wiatru tego wieczora i zostawić go samego na zawsze. Chciałem przez chwilę powiedzieć mu wszystko. Wyznać myśli z ostatnich dziesięciu lat, jak marzyłem o tej chwili, ile razy o niej śniłem. Ale żaden dźwięk nie dobiegł z moich ust. Pomimo tego, że łzy Jamesa wsiąkały w mój kołnierz, ja nie uroniłem ani jednej. Trzymałem go tylko mocno, starając się utrzymać nas oboje, zanim rozpadniemy się przed sobą na kawałki.

Nie trwało to długo. James potrzebował kilku minut, żeby się uspokoić, a potem jakimś cudem wyślizgnął się z mojego uścisku. Ślady łez widniały jego twarzy, ale oprócz tego wydawał się być niezwykle spokojny. Jakby łzy wymyły wszystkie złe wspomnienia. Dobrze wiedziałem, że tak nie było. Od zawsze umiał trzymać swoje prawdziwe uczucia na wodzy, tak jak wszyscy świetni aktorzy. Nie chciałem, żeby tłumił w sobie wszystko, ale stwierdziłem, że środek ulicy to nie najlepsze miejsce na takie typu rzeczy. Mieliśmy przed sobą nieskończoną ilość czasu, żeby zacząć otwierać stare rany i próbować je zasklepić na nowo. Dzisiaj było stworzone dla nowych powitań. Jutro było stworzone dla wszystkiego innego.

Na ustach Jamesa zagościł mały uśmiech, niemal sięgający jego oczu. Poczułem jego palce na czole, a potem we włosach, odgarniające je do tyłu. Przez lata długo przed pójściem do więzienia były o wiele dłuższe i wiedziałem, że James je uwielbiał. Wiele razy przeczesywał je między swoimi palcami, nawet nie zwracając na to uwagi.  


Jak mogliśmy nie zdawać sobie sprawy przez tak długi czas?

James: Jesteś przemarznięty.

Odpowiedziałem tylko wzruszeniem ramion, ale on i tak wziął mnie za rękę i odwrócił się w stronę drzwi wejściowych, ruszając w tamtym kierunku. Pociągnął mnie za sobą, a potem puścił mnie by poszukać czegoś w kieszeniach swego płaszcza. Jednak kiedy tylko zrobiłem kilka kroków, usłyszałem szelest pod swoimi stopami. Dwie białe koperty leżały na chodniku, porzucone kilkanaście minut wcześniej. Przystanąłem i schyliłem się po nie. 

Ja: Gdzie chciałeś iść zanim się pojawiłem?

Jedna z nich była niezapieczętowana. Na drugiej, pomimo ciemnego odcisku podeszwy mojego buta, schludnym, wąskim pismem było wypisane jedno słowo – moje imię. W jedną przerażającą sekundę poczułem się chory. Cała zawartość mojego żołądka podjechała mi do gardła. Szybkim ruchem otworzyłem kopertę z moim imieniem i mrużąc oczy w świetle ulicznej latarni, odcyfrowałem wersy z początku Peryklesa, które tak dobrze znałem. James usłyszał dźwięk rozdzieranego papieru i odwrócił się z grozą wypisaną na twarzy i próbował coś powiedzieć, ale ja już czytałem drugi skrawek papieru. Zdawkowe do widzenia, które miały pozostać po nim, kiedy jego już nie będzie.  


Wyrwał mi obie koperty z dłoni i zgniótł je w pięści. Ja próbowałem nie zwymiotować, dysząc ciężko i przełykając ślinę. Moje myśli były kłębkiem ciemnych elementów, niepasujących do siebie i wciąż tworzących nowe schematy. We wszystkich z nich James umierał. Wiedziałem, że jest z nim źle. Wiedziałem od Wren, że bierze leki. Widziałem, jak zmienił się przez te pierwsze sześć lat mojej odsiadki, ale nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że może zdecydować się na taki krok. Krok, który bezpowrotnie zabrałby go ode mnie na zawsze.

James: Oliver…

Zacisnąłem zęby, słysząc winę w jego głosie.

Ja: Cztery lata, James. Przez cztery lata nie widziałem cię ani razu, mimo to, że byłeś jedyną osobą, którą chciałem widzieć. I chciałeś zostawić mnie z tym? Z kawałkiem papieru? Chciałeś zamienić bezsensowny wycinek Peryklesa za siebie?

Popatrzył na mnie ze złością wymalowaną w oczach. Wreszcie zobaczyłem w nich coś innego niż wszechogarniający smutek, którym owinął się przez te spędzone samotnie lata. Wyjął z kieszeni klucze do mieszkania, a potem odwrócił się.

James: Nie będę o tym rozmawiał na środku ulicy.

Ruszyłem za nim, potykając się niemal o własne stopy. Nie popatrzył na mnie otwierając drzwi na klatkę ani kiedy wchodziliśmy po stromych wąskich schodach na samą górę budynku, gdzie na poddaszu znajdowało się jego skromne mieszkanie. Dwójka postarzałych się przedwcześnie ludzi, tłumiąca w sobie błędy swojego młodzieńczego życia i trzymająca swoje sekrety tam, gdzie nie można ich było znaleźć.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is a mess. And I'm super late. Sorry.
> 
> Vancouver - Someone to stay

Przez lata znajomości przywykłem do ciszy Jamesa. Często przesiadywaliśmy razem, zapatrzeni w swoje książki, gdzie jedynym dźwiękiem jaki przerywał ciszę był szelest przewracanych kartek i odgłos naszych oddechów. Czuliśmy się ze sobą tak komfortowo, że nie potrzebowaliśmy słów. Obecność Jamesa przy moim boku, wiedza, że z takim samym jak ja skupieniem przerzuca kartki Otella, próbując odczytać tekst zapisany kolorowymi, odręcznymi notatkami, niezwykle mnie uspokajała. Wtedy wierzyłem, że zostaniemy w tym bezpiecznym dla nas miejscu na zawsze, otoczeni ciszą i szeptanym Szekspirem.

Teraz cisza miała inny posmak. Gorzki, ciężki niczym ołów, zatruty czymś, czego nie mogłem określić. Osiadła w mieszkaniu Jamesa, przykrywając wszystko grubą powłoką. Kiedy tylko weszliśmy do środka opadła także na nas i pozatykała nam usta. Nie mogłem wypowiedzieć słowa, a w mojej głowie kłębiło się tysiące pytań. Jedno było nadzwyczaj głośne. Dlaczego?

James nie spojrzał na mnie. W świetle jego ciemnego mieszkania zobaczyłem podkrążone oczy, których wyraz był tak nieobecny, iż chciałem podejść do niego i potrząsnąć nim, żeby wrócił do siebie, żeby wrócił do mnie tak jak zrobił to przed chwilą na ulicy. Jednak mimo wszystko - mimo tego, że wyglądał jakby nie spał i nie jadł od dziesięciu lat - był najpiękniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego w życiu widziałem. Nikt nie mógł mu się równać - nawet Meredith, która uważana była za piękność Dellecher. Odwracał wzrok niemal wszystkich, przechodząc koło nich z jego kocią gracją, całkowicie nie zwracając uwagi na oczy zwrócone w jego stronę. Zwykle widział tylko mnie. Przełknąłem ślinę na tę myśl.

James: Myślałem o tym już przez długi czas.

Przedarł płaszcz ciszy ostrym nożem, który zranił też mnie. Krwawienie było niewidoczne dla ludzkich oczu, ale moje serce topiło się w żalu. W żalu, że nie mogłem przy nim być. James był podatny, wrażliwość miał wpisaną w swoją osobowość. Nie było łatwo go złamać, ale ostatnie dziesięć lat dało mu wiele do tego powodów. Śmierć Richarda odbiła na nim okropne piętno, ale to ja zraniłem go bardziej swoim odejściem. W chwili, w której wszystko zaczynało się układać, kiedy puzzle tej wielkiej układanki wskoczyły na swoje miejsce, los porozrzucał je znowu po kątach naszych światów. Jednak zrobiłbym to jeszcze raz, poszedłbym za niego do więzienia za każdym razem, gdyby tylko dano mi taką szansę.

Chciałem się odezwać, ale James podniósł drżącą jakoby z wysiłku rękę powstrzymując mnie.

James: Cztery lata temu byłem już tak blisko, Oliver, tak blisko. Noc była zimniejsza niż ta. Ale nie mogłem tego zrobić. Stałem nad wodą i nie mogłem tego zrobić. Ciągle widziałem w niej twarz Richarda, tę twarz, którą zobaczyliśmy o poranku i nie mogłem, po prostu nie mogłem. Wróciłem do domu i poczułem taki wstyd. Dlatego przestałem cię odwiedzać. Nie mógłbym spojrzeć ci w oczy.

Włosy opadły mu na twarz, gdy pochylił głowę. Jego ręce trzęsły się teraz, zwieszone przy bokach. Wiedziałem, że na razie nie chce mnie dotykać, nie chce nawet na mnie spojrzeć, więc stałem w miejscu, czekając aż sam pozwoli mi podejść bliżej.

James: Ale dzisiaj... Dzisiaj już nie mogłem tego znieść. Nie mogłem znieść siebie. Wiesz jak bardzo siebie nienawidzę? Wiesz jak bardzo brzydzę się samym sobą?

Ja: James, proszę cię...

James: Więc tak, Oliver, chciałem oddać siebie w zamian za Peryklesa. Bo te parę wersów jest wartościowsze ode mnie. Szekspir nie doprowadził nas do tego, kim teraz jesteśmy. Ja to zrobiłem. I nie chcę znowu tego zrobić, bo wiem, że tak będzie. Jestem tym, co ciągnie wszystkich na samo dno, nie widzisz? Oliver, dlaczego nie możesz tego dostrzec?

Patrzyłem na niego w przerażeniu. Trzymał się za głowę, mówiąc szybko i cicho, pochylony do przodu. Wyglądał jak szaleniec na skraju załamania nerwowego, toczący wewnętrzną bitwę ze swoimi demonami. Wiedziałem, że muszę coś zrobić, bo za chwilę stracę go bezpowrotnie, jednak nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć, co zrobić, więc poszedłem za instynktem, który przebijał się wspośród pozostałych. Podszedłem do niego, wziąłem jego twarz w swoje dłonie. Poszukałem jego wzroku, który chaotycznie błąkał się po kątach pokoju, aż wreszcie padł na mnie.

Ja: Jesteś najwartościowszą rzeczą, jaka była, jest i będzie w moim życiu, Jamesie Farrow. Proszę, zostań ze mną.

Popatrzył na mnie, jak gdyby widział mnie po raz pierwszy. Ten sam wzrok widziałem dziesięć lat temu, w noc naszego ostatniego spektaklu, kiedy mówił mi prawdę pośród cieni rzucanych na nas przez drzewa. Jakby znalazł coś, czego szukał od bardzo dawna - czegoś, co było mu potrzebne do życia, jak tlen. Zamknął oczy, a potem dotknął ustami moich nadgarstków, kreśląc na nich jakieś ciche słowa, których nie umiałem odczytać.

James: _To nasza tylko, nie gwiazd naszych wina_.

Juliusz Cezar w jego ustach brzmiał niczym wygrana w moich uszach.

James: Spróbuję. Dla ciebie wszystko.

Od jutra zaczniemy wszystko jeszcze raz. Przecież od tego mamy nowy rok, prawda? Będziemy budować od fundamentów, powoli, żeby nic się nie zawaliło się nam na głowy. Będę go trzymał blisko siebie, będę go wspierał i wyjdziemy w końcu z tych ciemnych kątów naszych umysłów i będziemy żyć - może nie w pełni, na to byliśmy zbyt zniszczeni, ale tak byśmy mogli się cieszyć nadchodzącymi dniami, a nie czepiać się desperacko przeszłości i czekać na rychły koniec.

James: Jestem zmęczony. Możemy iść spać?

Ja: Nie chcesz poczekać na początek nowego roku?

James: Mam ciebie, nie potrzebny mi kolejny nowy początek.

Kiedy zasypialiśmy wtuleni w siebie na jego wąskim, niewygodnym łóżku, słuchając swoich równych oddechów, przypomniała mi się noc spędzona podobnie w moim domu, kiedy ciepło Jamesa śpiącego obok kołysało mnie do snu. Wtedy bałem się go dotknąć, jak gdyby mógł się rozpłynąć w powietrzu. Teraz czułem jego skórę na swojej, ciepłą i delikatną pod moimi palcami, usta Jamesa dotykające mojej szyi. Wraz z wybiciem dwunastej świat przesunął się wraz z nami, obdarowując nas w końcu ciężkimi powiekami i czystymi umysłami.

_Sen i my z jednych złożeni pierwiastków_ , pomyślałem, a potem zasnąłem, nie bojąc się o kolejny świt.


End file.
